A Whole Lot of Luck
by Amanda Lord
Summary: SEQUEL TO a LITTLE BIT OF FATE: You’ve got a council who likes to abuse their powers. You’ve also got a very pregnant and cranky slayer. Sit back and watch the fun happen. *COMPLETE* (something wacky happened in CH 12, tired to fix, but it may not be
1. Teaser

A Whole Lot of Luck  
  
Summary: You've got a council who likes to abuse their powers. You've also got a very pregnant and cranky slayer. Sit back and watch the fun happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Not even close to my people, well there are a few that are mine and mine alone.but alas they exist in the Joss World so I don't really think that I can claim them.  
  
Rating: I'm bad at this. If I'm wrong tell me, I'll fix. It will probably fluxuate, I know there are some language issues in later chapters.  
  
A/N: The first chapter is for fun. It is cute. The second is the future part that will be dealt with in the third installment of this trilogy. The plot begins in the third chapter and takes off pretty quickly from there.  
  
  
  
"So you just put the other one in and wiggle it around," Spike explained.  
  
Dawn watched him carefully and took the tools from his hand.  
  
Dawn was terrible at remembering her house keys and she was worse at putting the spare key back. She had taken to going to the crypt until Buffy came back from work.  
  
"The monks certainly have a sense of humor."  
  
Dawn looked up at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know you think that some one who is a key would at least remember her keys."  
  
She returned to work. Spike was teaching her to pick locks. It wasn't a skill that would go over well with the big sis, but it would save Dawn some trouble.  
  
"Just have patience," Spike instructed, "It may take a bit."  
  
At that second Spike heard the lock pop open.  
  
He looked at Dawn, completely startled. She looked up at him pleased.  
  
"It may take a bit?"  
  
"That isn't normal. It took me an hour the first time."  
  
She smiled, "Well you aren't mystical energy."  
  
"Dawn I think that your talent lay in opening dimensional portals, not house doors. Do it again."  
  
Spike locked the lock and watched as, in a matter of seconds, Dawn had the lock open again.  
  
"This is creepy," he told her.  
  
Dawn looked pointedly at the crypt and raised an eyebrow, "You are hardly one to lecture me on creepiness."  
  
Spike wasn't paying any attention to her. He was rooting around in a foot locker.  
  
"Try this," he said throwing a combination lock into her hands.  
  
It took her a bit longer but soon enough she had the lock open.  
  
Spike looked like he was about ready to jump out of his skin.  
  
"How are you doing this, Nibblet?"  
  
She shrugged, "It just feels right."  
  
"Great, you goin' to start being a cat burglar?"  
  
"That sounds cool."  
  
"Dawn if you ever use this power for evil then I will."  
  
"Once again Spike, you're not one to be lecturing."  
  
Spike opened his mouth with a witty comeback, but then the egg timer dinged.  
  
"Oh goody I can't wait until we see this," Dawn said dragging Spike to the sink. Carefully she washed out the hair dye. Spike muttered constantly as Dawn very attentively washed out his hair.  
  
"What does buggered mean?" Dawn asked as she attempted not to spray water in his ear.  
  
Spike knew he would be in enough trouble for aiding her juvenile delinquency with the picking locks things. He didn't think that it would be a good idea to start teaching her the root of swears.  
  
"It means that I like my hair and I don't know why I let myself be talked into this."  
  
Dawn shut off the water and handed Spike a towel.  
  
"One I know you have been alive forever so time doesn't seem like much, but you're about two decades late for that look. Two, you want to look nice for the woman you're going to spend the rest of her life with. Three, how do you ever sneak up on anyone with a huge beacon at the top of your head. It's hardly inconspicuous. Four, I think of it as my auntly duties. I wouldn't want my father to have platinum hair."  
  
"Gee thanks," Spike muttered, "I like my hair."  
  
"Well you don't have a reflection. Now let me see."  
  
Dawn removed the towel the white blonde was replaced by a golden with tints of strawberry. The hair was momentarily unencumbered by gel. The hair made soft waves as it stuck up everywhere. Dawn smiled.  
  
"No gel tonight. I like it down."  
  
Spike resisted the urge to growl "Anything else?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, the clothes are a bit monochromatic." 


	2. Again With The Future

I. Again With the Future  
  
***  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Buffy chopped carrots. She had never learned to cook, the Summer's household was known by every delivery man in Sunnydale. However she had learned that she could chop vegetables as stress relief instead of killing Him. The Scoobies always knew that salads and party platters were not a good sign.  
  
"Laura I'm in here."  
  
Buffy looked at her daughter. She looked like Buffy. Most people these days addressed them as sisters. They had the same build and the same features. However when Buffy looked at her she saw Spike. The only physical reminder of Spike was the hair, which only she knew to be his natural color and the clear blue eyes.   
  
However Laura's personality was all Spike. She had her father's tendency to walk in a room like she owned it. She had her father's courage and loyalty. She also could read people like he did.  
  
"And her father's stubbornness," Buffy muttered.  
  
"He would say it was yours," Laura replied sweetly.  
  
Buffy chopped more vegetables.  
  
"I'm going to start patrolling."  
  
Buffy stopped and looked at her twenty-one year old daughter.  
  
"No."  
  
Spike had been sneaking out to teach her. Buffy would not hear of her daughter patrolling, but Laura had staked her first vampire at nine and it was her blood to continue. She wanted to, but Buffy attempted to give her a normal life and a normal life did not include cemeteries. Sunnydale was still frequented by vampires, wanting to see the old haunts of some of the greats. There were still those who wanted to challenge the legendary Slayer and her Vampire companion.   
  
However things were normal, if such things could be said about Sunnydale.  
  
"Mother, you will listen to me."  
  
Buffy put down the knife and crossed her arms.  
  
"You always talk of danger, well that isn't true for two reasons. The first is that I have been trained since birth to fight. I can protect myself. I don't know if it is you or dad, but I have strength and healing capacities. I am not some regular child. You never wanted me to fight because you were raised normal and you hated finding out that you were meant to be more. I've never had that problem. My father's a vampire remember. I grew up with witches, ex and present demons, werewolves, and Watchers. My normality is being a fighter.  
  
"The second is that you don't want me to do it because you are afraid of loosing me, you've always been afraid of loosing all of us. That is the stupidest thing. You haven't lost a single person in your life due to the supernatural. There is no one who has come into contact with you who has ever been harmed. Dawn is owner of her own gallery and is famous for her photos. Willow is in England as the Wicca consultant to the Council. Giles is the head of the Council. Tara is playing mother to the new slayer in Australia. Xander and Anya pretty much own Sunnydale and have populated it with their five kids. Even Angel is still living in Las Angeles. Cordy was killed in a car accident, totally natural. The only thing I see you doing for those who love you is that you have changed everybody to realize their potential. No one would be where they are today without you. They all stood by you and fought for you, when the odds were unknown. Now I am asking for the same respect from you. I can feel myself drawn to helping, drawn to kill off the evil.  
  
"I won't do it without your approval. However this is the calling I have. Let me do it."  
  
Buffy looked at her child. She had never been so scared of loosing anything in her life as she had this girl. However Laura was right. Come what may, Laura had to realize her potential.  
  
"How did you get so smart?" Buffy said through tears.  
  
"Well it certainly wasn't you or dad," Laura remarked, "I'd guess it was Willow or Dawn."  
  
Buffy hugged her daughter, knowing that her daughter would soon step into the arena to which she was born.  
  
*** 


	3. The Icecream Run

II. The Ice-cream Run  
  
***  
  
Twenty ish years earlier  
  
  
***  
"You know why Slayers don't have children," Spike ranted into the night as he stalked the streets of Sunnydale, "Because they turn into bleedin' bitches."  
  
She had kicked him out of bed for a pint of Ben and Jerry's, after she had sworn her love to him. It had been like this for two months. He loved her and was used to taking care of a difficult woman. Lord knows Dru was always a handful. However he was sick of being her abuse toy.  
  
She was always sick in the morning, she had cravings that could not be denied, she put a new definition to cranky. And Spike bore the brunt of it. He held back her hair as she wretched up her intestines, even as a vampire the morning ritual made him queasy. He went to the store no matter what the hour, or the problem, the guys at the mini-mart knew him well. He was the one who was her verbal and physical punching bag. She had all the Slayer strength and Buffy mouthiness, intensified by hormones.  
  
Spike swigged the Jameson's that he had hidden in the house. He wasn't allowed to drink anymore, he had to sneak around. Even Harris and the Watcher had started to aid him in his drinking habits. They knew the woman was impossible.  
  
He walked through the cemetery. He could have driven, but he was itching for a fight. There had to be something somewhere to hit. He would even enjoy the pain of finding a human doing something wrong.   
  
It never even occurred to Spike to hit a pedestrian that he passed. He no longer thought of hurting anyone who didn't deserve it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the Big Bad," he muttered sarcastically swinging the bag with three flavors of Ben and Jerry's. Buffy always wanted more, he had learned.  
  
He knew that he hadn't been the Big Bad since Joyce had hit him over the head.  
  
"Prob'ly hit something all out of place," he muttered rubbing his head.  
  
Ever since that moment he had become entranced by Summer's women. They may not like him all of the time, but the Powers thought it funny to put him in charge.  
  
"Good Job," he congratulated himself, "Only two died."  
  
With that thought he remembered what he almost lost. he stopped, his bag swinging like a pendulum.  
  
He reached for a cigarette in his secret pocket. Buffy had outlawed the cigarettes along with the liquor.  
  
He remember the feeling knowing Buffy was dead. He thought of the new Summer's woman he had to protect. The new little life that was growing in Buffy's body. He had never grown tired of looking at the swell of her stomach. He had spent night after night watching Buffy breathe and just stare dumfounded at her belly.  
  
Spike's anger disappeared. He turned to the direction of the house on Revello Drive. His woman and his child.  
  
He had never created anything in his life, except for poetry that he didn't like to dwell on. Then his life ended and he had never really created. Making vampires was destroying. He had created unlife, but he had never before created life. He had been responsible for so much damage, but the thing that woke him in a cold sweat at night was the responsibility of the little daughter who would be joining them in four months.  
  
He was so lost in his own amazement he didn't sense them, he didn't even hear the hiss of the taser. His world simply went black.  
  
*** 


	4. Waking Up Alone

III. Waking Up Alone  
  
***  
"Dawn," Buffy said softly in the morning light.  
  
Dawn rolled over sleepily the clock blinked 7:15.  
  
She sat up, "Buffy is it the baby?"  
  
Buffy's eyes were wide and ready to tear. Her body was oddly proportioned, so slender with a round stomach. She looked so small and defenseless. Dawn hadn't seen Buffy without Spike since she had told him. They were inseparable. Spike was scared to let her out of his sight because he was always worried that they might disappear. Buffy was afraid Spike would disappear so she hated him gone for too long  
  
Buffy looked strange, lost and scared, without him. Dawn knew the fact that she was having a child scared Buffy, but the joy on Spike's face made Buffy secure in her job as mother Slayer.  
  
"Spike never came home," Buffy said with carefully guarded control, "He went out for ice cream five hours ago."  
  
"Buffy I'm sure…" Dawn trailed off as she saw sunlight in the window.  
  
***  
  
Dawn and Buffy walked hand in hand through the graveyard. Buffy had held out hope that he had got in a fight and had to seek sanctuary in his Crypt. Dawn had willingly come, knowing she needed moral support.  
  
They had taken every possible route that could be taken in order for Spike to go to the store. There was no sign.  
  
"When I find him I'm going to throttle him," Buffy muttered, "Stupid vampire. He's so taking the car from now on."  
  
Dawn wanted to laugh. It was always like this lately. Buffy was so grumpy. Fortunately it was mostly at Spike or any male would do in a crunch. Buffy liked the idea of being pregnant, but she was going to make the males pay for the havoc that this child was creating in her body.  
  
Dawn saw it first and she stopped, she looked up at Buffy who was looking down at it with her head cocked to the side. Buffy looked as if she was trying to figure something out.  
  
The duster lay on the ground, covered in telltale ash.  
  
***  
  
Dawn broke into the magic shop and Buffy followed, she still had not said a word.  
  
I am so the key Dawn thought.   
  
Buffy sat down.  
  
"How is his duster still around?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn held her near.  
  
"I'm sure that there is some reason that all of this is happening. You're right. You know that he wouldn't just take off his jacket."  
  
Buffy nodded, "He rarely takes it off. I think he wouldn't fight as well without it. He is so used to it. He's had it for like twenty years."  
  
Buffy was so close to tears. Her eyes were watery pools. Dawn held Buffy nearer.  
  
The two girls waited until Giles came.  
  
***  
  
Everyone gathered at the magic shop. Willow had called in sick at work, Xander would be leaving work as soon as he could. Anya didn't even protest at the closing of the shop. Buffy was dumbfounded, she hadn't spoke since they all came. She had pulled into herself.  
  
Everyone pretended to do something else, but everyone was waiting for Buffy to start crying.  
  
Instead she looked up at them.  
  
"He isn't dead." she said softly.  
  
No one said anything. They assumed she was in denial.  
  
"Vampires can sense those they make. Well Laura can sense her father, and Laura is part of me she knows he isn't dead. That wasn't his dust."  
  
"Buffy," Giles said gently putting a hand on her shoulder. She was rambling. She was in shock.  
  
"No Giles, don't do that."  
  
Willow watched her friend. She was the only one who knew of the Warlock's promise. Some how she knew that if Spike died right now so would this child, so would Buffy.  
  
Willow sat in front of Buffy.  
  
"Let me try something."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Willow put her hands on Buffy's stomach. She closed her eyes. Willow had some how established a connection to Spike. He was very receptive to her.  
  
Willow felt something.   
  
Willow opened her eyes. She was sore and she had never been so hungry, but she knew.  
  
"Buffy he's alive."  
  
Buffy nodded and leaned back and smiled.  
  
Willow shook her head and suddenly she knew. She knew what Spike's faint mind had been telling her.  
  
"Oh my god Giles," she put her head in her hands, "Giles he's in London, I saw him with two of those people who came here when that whole Glory thing happened. He's been kidnapped by the council."  
  
Giles sat up stiffly, "Willow are you sure?"  
  
Giles knew that the council was unhappy with the turn of events. They resented Buffy, however this was a bit extreme.  
  
Willow nodded, "I saw them through his eyes."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, Buffy was one angry Slayer.  
  
"They took the father of my child?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
Buffy's green eyes glowed fire.  
  
Just then the bell above the door rang.  
  
"We're closed," Giles said tersely not bothering to look up.  
  
"Giles," Willow said pulling on his arm in silent askance to look up at the people in the door. 


	5. Unfolding

ATHurt00 and overbooked: thank you. I know that there are people reading this, but it doesn't ever hurt to review (don't make me resort to making threats, I mean it - hehehe) ***  
  
IV. Unfolding  
  
*** Angel stood there watching the scene unsure of how to proceed. He looked at Buffy. She was visibly pregnant now. Spike would never know was that he had been there when she had found out. He had been there and offered her everything that he had. He had been there and realized that she was not his anymore. For the first time he had to watch her leave.  
  
He had gone to the demon karaoke bar last night. Lorne told him that he had to go and help Buffy. His duty was to protect the child. The child could not exist without its father. Angel had to do something he really didn't think that he was able.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and stared at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.  
  
Wesley shrugged, "Angel said that you needed help. So we came."  
  
Giles looked very carefully at them. Wesley looked over at the very pregnant Buffy who was staring at Angel. She stood up and looked up at her old love.  
  
"You left me so I could have a normal life. Well this is my definition of a normal life. I need your help. I cannot have a family without him."  
  
Angel knew the Powers were asking for him to do so much that he didn't want to do. They asked a lot of him when they asked him to stand in front of the source of his pain.  
  
Then he realized that the Powers had asked for her life. They had asked for her life and then they stood by while her reward was torn away from her. She had lost heaven. He was paying for his sins, she was an innocent. She had nothing to atone for, yet she had been put through trials over and over.  
  
She had paid so much more than he ever had.  
  
He had left, he had no say.  
  
He pulled a sword out of his jacket. He had brought it to be safe in any situation. She stood wearing Spike's duster looking very serious. Angel knelt before her resting his head on the hilt of his sword. In the silence a promise passed between the dark queen with child and the vampire knight. He would be their champion.  
  
***  
  
"You think we can bring the council to its knees?" Wesley asked.  
  
Giles wiped his glasses. He wasn't afraid, his choices were clear. His first choice was always Buffy. With the council's betrayal his choice was only Buffy.  
  
"Buffy told the council last time that they worked for her. She realized that she had the power over them. She's the slayer that will not die. She is the slayer who is carrying an unprecedented child. All that the council should stand for she is. Whatever reason that they took Spike is irrelevant. The council needs Buffy."  
  
"But she's not the Slayer anymore."  
  
"Wesley, she will always be the Slayer. Like I said she is unprecedented."  
  
"And I'm also so smart it hurts," Buffy said coming in. Her anger had turned to sheer determination mixed with a little joy at being able to sock it to the council.  
  
Buffy was followed by a girl of sixteen and a tall man.  
  
"Wilson?" Giles asked.  
  
Wilson shook Giles' hand.  
  
"Buffy asked us to come so I did. I'd like you to meet Melinda."  
  
The girl shook the watcher's hands. Melinda let them know in that handshake just who she was.  
  
"I can't believe that they gave you a Slayer," Giles said rubbing his hand.  
  
Wilson shrugged, "Well they thought that sending me to Texas was good enough to get me out of the way. Then there started to be some problems in Mexico and Faith died and my girl became the Slayer."  
  
Wilson put an arm around Melinda. Wesley looked at the girl, she was perfectly made up. She put Buffy to shame with the fashion sense. She was a pride of Texas. This was a Slayer of Buffy's lineage. He remembered hearing Wilson's name. Wilson Hayden. The Hayden's were as much of a legacy of the Council as the Giles or the Windom-Prices. However Wilson was one who had shunned convention much in the way that Giles had. He was a wild card and the leader of a radical branch of the council. He never quite did things the way that other people thought they should be.  
  
Wesley looked at Giles, he was fully into Ripper mode. Wesley looked down at his own leather pants. They had been trained by the council, but they were their own men.  
  
Their families had been in the council for centuries. The new head of the council was Clifton Holden. He was very different than most of the other heads of the council. There was stricter sense of secrecy. However Holden was a freshman compared to them and Holden was running the Council into the ground. It was time to fix some things.  
  
*** 


	6. On the Wings

V. On the Wings  
  
***  
  
Dawn looked a bit uncomfortable as the final good-byes were said. She was being left alone with Anya. She looked a little scared. However the uncomfort of Anya would certainly distract her from the discomfort of having her very pregnant sister marching into the lion's den.  
  
Dawn nodded approvingly as the group, armed to the teeth, passed through security. Everyone wore leather jackets and they looked suspicious, but Willow was all they needed not to be noticed.  
  
"It's definitely the twenty-first century when the good guys wear leather."  
  
***  
  
They had taken over first class, on the Council's bill. They had paid extra to keep the cabin dark. There were fake documents stating that Angel had a skin condition.   
  
They were quite a crew, but there were reasons all of them needed to be there.  
  
Buffy was there because she was the reason. Her sheer presence was enough to make the council tremble. She rested her hands on her stomach and prayed that this would be over in time. The third trimester was not a good time to fly. She was cutting it close.  
  
Next to her was Angel. He hated to fly, but it had to be done. He was there because some one had to protect Buffy. He would be by her side until he gave her back to her love. His job had always been to protect her, to help her. Personal feelings were put aside.  
  
Tara sat with Melinda. Melinda had to come to be what Buffy could not. She had to be the Slayer. She didn't understand most of what was going on, but she was a spunky girl from Texas. No one messed with her. She idolized Buffy and she felt honored to be needed. Tara was needed for her connection to the Wiccas of the Council that she had made during her short stay while Buffy was sorting things out in LA. There was hope she could persuade them to join against Holden.  
  
Wesley, Giles and Wilson huddled together. They were the new power. They knew the rules the council lived by and they would proceed to make those rules fit their needs. Wesley brought with him two families that supplied most of the money for the council, his father had sheer hatred for Holden. Wesley had never really gotten along with his father, but now that he was advocating against Holden his father backed him, his father spoke for both the Wyndhams and the Prices. They would follow Wesley with all the money that they had. Giles was the voice, he was a force not to be taken lightly. Giles had known that the was to be a council member from the time he was young. However he had rebelled. The Ripper was going to beat the Council at their own game. Wilson brought his faction and his Slayer.  
  
Xander sat with Willow. Willow was the only one who could get them through security. She was the one who could quietly enforce. She could back up any of them. Her methods wouldn't harm humans, but they definitely would inhibit them. Her power was unmatchable. Xander was asked to come and he didn't know why. He wasn't like any of them. He didn't feel that he had any special skills except for seniority. He had made a joke that if they were going to take on the council then he wanted a trip to London, he had deserved it. To him it had been a joke. To those who knew it resounded with more truth. He had simply been by Buffy's side for eight years. What he didn't know was that Giles recognized that he would always be there. Buffy lived because of him and with his help she would continue.  
  
A Slayer Queen, a vampire protector, two witches, a slayer, three Watchers and a regular joe who was pledged to fight, sat in the first class. They were going to take over the police force of the underworld.  
  
***  
  
"I would expect this to be more awkward," Buffy remarked. Everyone else was dozing, but Buffy was too worried about Spike. Angel sat next to her, not sleeping for he had a duty to do.  
  
"What? Having your ex-boyfriend around while you go rescue your new one, and you being knocked up? Not to mention that your present guy is my grandson."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah."  
  
There was silence between the pair.   
  
"Are you happy." Angel asked her in the silence, for lack of anything else to say.  
  
"Yeah, I love him Angel."  
  
****  
  
"Remember prom?" Buffy asked much later.  
  
Angel was take aback by her question. It really wasn't what he expected. He recalled the time. He had been preparing to leave. It was hard just waiting. He had worn a tux and pledged that he was going to leave. He had been too wound up to notice much. To him it was another day, and he half expected to see disappointment on her face.   
  
It wasn't there though. Instead there was complete happiness.  
  
His silence reminded her that he didn't understand who she was. It was that night that she had begun to realize the importance of her calling.  
  
Buffy remembered the moment. Buried in misery, barely making the prom after killing three dogs from hell Jonathan had announced to the school that there was a new award.   
  
**We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't exactly like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here. ***  
  
Buffy almost laughed as she remembered the crowd had yelled out "Zombies" "Hyena People" and "Snyder." For the first time a generation was aware of the circumstances of their situation, they had all helped out during graduation. They had learned how to protect themselves.   
  
**But whenever there was a problem, or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the class of '99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history. And we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class offers its thanks.**  
  
She was the class protector. The job had grown beyond that. She was protector of the world. It was a bit much responsiblity. She just wanted to have her family. However that speech had reminded her that she had a greater purpose. She had something that she had to do. She had to protect them so they could sleep at night.  
  
It had become very important to her.  
  
She was scared, but she knew her place.  
  
She felt the roundness of her stomach and smiled. She had so much to protect now. She had always thought that she wanted to retire and have a family.  
  
But now it was different. She had the family that she had been looking so hard for, and she just wanted to fight harder. She had to protect her daughter. She had to make sure that the world was a place that her daughter could live in. She needed a place that was safe for her family. Her family included a vampire who was currently in the clutches of the Council.   
  
She would make this world safe, because her family needed her to.   
  
Buffy looked at the people who had come because she needed them. These were the people assembled to help her, who would be on her side not matter what. They had never forgotten, like most of the population. Buffy had never considered why. She knew now that they knew of the underworld because she needed them. She was alive because of them.  
  
For them and their families she would make this world safe.  
  
She felt the baby move inside of her and she smiled.  
  
This was a reason to continue.  
  
***  
  
They got to London at dusk.   
  
One cab held Buffy, Giles, Angel, and Willow. The next held Tara and Wilson. The final cab contained Xander, Melinda, and Wesley.  
  
It was time.  
  
**** 


	7. Guns Blazing

VI. Guns Blazing  
  
***  
"Saving Spike," Xander muttered.  
  
"I know it's odd saving a vampire," Wesley agreed.  
  
"Saving a vampire for a very pregnant and cranky Slayer who will kill you if he dies," Melinda pointed out.  
  
"I always get the fun jobs," Xander said looking up at the warehouse.  
  
"So how do you want to do this?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I'm all about the hospitality, lets go in the front door," Melinda said sweetly.  
  
***  
  
Spike groaned.  
  
He had lived the past week on a set schedule. Every morning they would break his leg and leave him hungry and in agony. He would be in that state until they came in again to break his other leg. Lack of blood had slowed his healing. He was chained to the wall, for no reason. He couldn't attack them, though he had tried. His headaches were a fun distraction from the rest of the torment. They had asked no questions. They just had kept him there until they decided what to do with him.  
  
This was worse than the Initiative. There it was cold and impersonal. Here people looked him in the face and hurt him. They hurt him for no reason he could discern, not even for science. They just were….well, mean.  
  
If it hadn't been for the presence of his daughter in the back of his mind he would have found a way to end it. He loved feeling her, it was a reason to keep sane. The funny thing is in the insanity of bloodlust he had felt her more recently. She was closer.   
  
He closed his eyes and held on.  
  
***  
  
"I don't think you should be here…"  
  
Xander used a move he had learned from Angel pretending to be Angelus and cracked her on the side of the head without breaking stride to rid them of the 'receptionist.'  
  
Melinda looked at him in appreciation.   
  
"Not bad, honey."  
  
"So where is Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
Wesley looked at the hall and nodded towards the right, "The holding cells are down there."  
  
"Security?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Enough to make it fun," Wesley answered.  
  
***  
  
Spike awoke to the sounds of gunshots. He thought he was delirious because he swore he heard the whelp's non-funny quips.  
  
***  
  
"Well we almost made it unscathed," Xander said firing off another round. They had managed to sneak most of the way into the secret holding cells of the council before they ran into anyone who tried to keep them out.  
  
Melinda nodded as she attempted to pull the door open. Wesley had gone to find the keys.  
  
"I wish Dawn were here," he added splintering the kneecap of another guard.  
  
Guns were not usual Scooby weaponry, but Xander had thought that guns would be best. Buffy didn't like the idea, but Xander had convinced her he wouldn't kill anyone.  
  
Getting into the jail was easy. Getting Spike out was going to be hard.  
  
Wesley finally returned, he was out of breath, but he had a set of keys.  
  
He handed Melinda his piece, a perfect twin of Xander's.   
  
"You two cover me."  
  
Melinda pushed Xander out of the way and efficiently shot a gun out of a hand of the guard.  
  
Wesley and Xander just looked at her. Slayers usually didn't shoot so well.  
  
"Daddy was in the NRA, I'm a Texan for Christ sake."  
  
***  
  
Spike had passed out. It happened a lot. His legs were always hurting due to the fact that he didn't think that he had any bones left. He was just so hungry.  
  
He opened his eyes when he heard the door open.  
  
Was it morning already?  
  
"Good job, waiting until the last key to open the door," a southern drawl said.  
  
"Like I meant to," a whiny English voice muttered.  
  
It was then that Spike's vision cleared enough to see a very familiar figure striding towards him. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have vamped out.  
  
"Wesley bag," the figure said.  
  
A bag flew through the air and Xander had opened it by the time that he reached Spike. Xander tipped back his head and poured blood in.  
  
"I'm Florence Nightingale," Xander muttered.  
  
Spike had drained three bags and was still hungry, but Xander didn't let him drink anymore.  
  
"Buffy said only three or little Spikey would get all bloated," Xander said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Sod off Whelp," Spike growled.  
  
"Well you're welcome. Looks like you're feeling better," Xander said happily.  
  
"As touching as this is I think we should leave soon," the girl with the southern accent said.  
  
Spike looked down to his wrist the two other people had freed him. He had been too caught up in drinking to notice.  
  
"I agree," the man said, "While they may not have too much security against people trying to rescue a vampire, they'll definitely call in the reserves."  
  
Spike looked down at his useless legs.  
  
"Umm there's a problem."  
  
*** 


	8. Unwelcomed On the Committee

VII. Unwelcomed On The Committee  
  
***  
The Council was having a meeting. They had noticed the lack of communication from their ex-Slayer. They also had noticed the disappearance of their current Slayer and her watcher. Something odd was happening because a new one had not been called.  
  
They were a bit at a loss and Clifton Holden was ready to have an aneurysm.   
  
Then the door opened.  
  
First Giles entered in a soft coffee jacket. It didn't make any sense as a weapon, but he had chosen a crossbow, it's what he felt most comfortable with. A redhead in a burgundy jacket followed, holding a knife.  
  
Holden stood and Giles raised the crossbow at him.  
  
"Sit," Giles growled in commandment. When Holden ignored him Giles shot him in the leg with the crossbow. He sat in pain. Giles turned to Willow, "Bind them all."  
  
With a simple incantation the council was at the mercy of the rebels.   
  
Holden growled, "I will not stand for this."  
  
Giles lifted his crossbow again and shot an arrow pinning him to the chair.  
  
"Ironic choice of words."  
  
Giles turned towards the door.  
  
"Won't you come in?"  
  
In stepped Buffy and by her side stood Angel and his broadsword.  
  
"Hi Cliff," she said darkly.  
  
"How did he get in," One of the Council said.  
  
"Little flick flick," Willow intoned waving her hand, "And this place is no longer safe from vampires or demons."  
  
"Now Cliff," Buffy said stepping towards him as he winced from the name, "I don't like you as the head of the Council. I think I am going to fire you."  
  
He smiled, "You can't do that."  
  
Buffy looked at him wide eyed, "Really? Can we put bets on this. I need some money since I have to have a job because you Neanderthals don't believe in paying your slayers."  
  
"You bitch, you come in here with your watcher, your witch and your pet vampire and expect to have some kind of say? Nice little pageant, but you can go home now to your fake made of energy sister and fuck your brains out with your vampire of the week or try something new with a demon."  
  
Angel back handed Holden so hard that blood seeped from his mouth.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, "Thanks."  
  
Angel shrugged, "No biggie."  
  
Buffy parted the duster and showed her stomach which made the council very uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't really care much about what you say. I don't answer to you. You've stolen the father of my child. You don't get to control my life. The Powers That Be gave me my Slayer abilities. I answer to them, not you. Therefore I win, you loose and all of you are fired."  
  
Tara and Wilson had entered and they nodded to Giles.  
  
Giles stepped forward.  
  
"At this moment a network of Rouge Watchers and Wiccas are gathering forces. We are in the processes of letting everyone know the new order."  
  
Holden sneered, "Right are you going to take over? There is so much that you don't know. You really think that you can just come in here and take over."  
  
"Yes I can," Giles informed him, "I have two slayers. What do you have? A council without Slayers is not going to work."  
  
Giles smirked and he remembered Buffy's words.  
  
"What were your words?"  
  
Giles looked at Buffy and she smiled, "Tea drinking Masterpiece Theater Club."  
  
"Slayers die, what will you do when yours does," Holden quipped to Giles.  
  
Buffy closed in on him, he could feel her breath on the nape of his neck. For the first time he was scared. This woman may be more dangerous than he thought. He was beginning to think that he shouldn't have allowed her to live.  
  
"Cliff, haven't you heard I've already died twice, some of us don't die."  
  
He closed his eyes and refused to let her intimidate him.  
  
"You don't die because you fuck the vampires instead of kill them."  
  
This time it was Buffy who hit him. He bit his lip and refused to acknowledge his broken nose.  
  
Buffy examined Holden, "You are a foulmouthed man. I almost miss Quent."  
  
"You'd be foulmouthed too if you were sitting here with two arrows in you. Listening to delusions of grandeur of a group of rebels."  
  
"Delusions?" Buffy said incredulously.  
  
They had forgotten that Holden was gifted.  
  
Without warning he lunged to Buffy. She reached out to hit him, but she wasn't used to fighting with her belly that large. Holden hit her and Buffy fell to the ground. He kicked her.  
  
"You're a disgrace to the idea of a Slayer. You have no idea of the consequences of your actions. You put regular people in danger because of your self-centered need to not be alone. You don't cherish your gift you mourn it. You don't know how lucky you are."  
  
With a growl Angel lifted him off the ground. Angel was in full vamp face.  
  
"Apologize. To. The. Lady."  
  
Holden glared at him, "I will not apologize to the abomination."  
  
Giles stepped next to Angel and watched Holden struggle for breath.  
  
"Don't kill him," Giles said. Giles cocked his head, "But no need to coddle him."  
  
Tara and Willow were quietly attending to Buffy. They were saying words of healing.   
  
Buffy stood up and walked towards Holden. She hit him in the gut.  
  
"Here is the deal. You call me an abomination. Well I am. I've lived through more apocalypses than you can imagine. While you sit here and read I actually do what would make you pee your pants. I've broken every rule that you have. You know what makes me an abomination? Not my baby, not my choice in men, not my friends. I am an abomination because I'm alive. After being a slayer for nearly a decade I am still alive."  
  
*** 


	9. Ins and Outs

Ins and Outs  
  
***  
Carrying a vampire up two flights of stairs to the hotel room was not an easy task. Knowing that one block away the Council's forces were looking for them was nerve-wracking. However they couldn't move Spike very far. He was in a lot of pain.  
  
Wesley groaned as he was relieved of the weight of the vampire. He looked at Xander and Melinda.   
  
"You two go out. I want you to be as visible as possible. Throw them off of our scent."  
  
Wesley threw a wad of pound notes at them. He was nervous about being found before Giles could take control of the council. He needed someway to not pin-point their location. He could cover two people with a protection spell, but not all of them. Xander and Melinda could take care of themselves. It was better not to have them go back to the Council yet, not without him. Their job was to run interference. London was full of spies and if they did their job right, playing up to the annoying stereotypes of Americans, Wesley might have a chance to get Spike better.  
  
Xander looked surprised, "I don't think that this is the best idea. I think we should stick together."  
  
Wesley shook his head, "Go. I'll be fine."  
  
Melinda took Xander's arm, "C'mon let's go raise a ruckus in London."  
  
The pair left determined to go out and fulfill their duty. Wesley looked at his patient.   
  
"Thanks," Spike said dolefully, understanding there was going to be a lot of pain and Wesley had saved him from having to be watched as he went through it.  
  
Wesley cut away his jeans and looked at the mangled mass of his legs.   
  
"I'm not a doctor," Wesley said as a warning.  
  
"And I'm not human, so we'll be fine. Just get the bones back in place," Spike said through gritted teeth.  
  
Wesley sighed and prayed that he could do something.  
  
***  
  
Willow brought forth a silver orb.   
  
"Now," Giles said to Holden, "This is the Sphere of Galia. It turns words into actions. You will use it to renounce your seat. When you utter the words then they will be a reality. You will not be allowed to be near anything Council related without feeling a distinct bit of nausea." Giles turned to the rest of the present members, "Then the rest of you will use it to either renounce or swear loyalty to us."  
  
Holden sneered, "And I would do that why?"  
  
This was a man who would never willingly give up any power that he had, but the night was young.  
  
***  
  
Spike couldn't bear much more. Most of the bones in his legs had to be re broken. While Wesley was competent there was no alcohol or anything to numb the pain. Spike had slipped in and out of consciousness.  
  
He had thought initially that it would be easy, but ten minutes into the procedure he was biting down on the pillow. It was agonizing. Finally Wesley splinted his legs and tied them tight.  
  
Spike remembered the last time that he had been paralyzed. He would not loose another woman he loved due to being a cripple. He looked at Wesley, "Don't let her see me until it's healed."  
  
"Spike I don't think that I can keep her away that long."  
  
"I'm a vampire, Watcher, I heal quick."  
  
Wesley saw the pride in the vampire. A woman was waging a war with the council for this man. She had crossed the Atlantic for him. Legs or no legs it wouldn't matter. However the man had his pride, so he promised to do what he could.  
  
***  
  
"We get to hit fifty bars in London while the rest of the gang is doing battle," Melinda muttered.  
  
"Like I said, I get the fun jobs," Xander said.  
  
The two were both noticeably drunk. The night of drinking had turned out not to be as much fun as it would sound. Drinking on some one else's tab should be like fun, but they had too many worries to enjoy themselves. They had thrown fits and fights.   
  
In England the laws stated that each pint had to be exactly poured with ¾ inch head. They had thrown fights about the amount of head. Melinda had gotten into three catfights, Xander had two brawls. They had also had five arguments with each other. All of it was carefully staged in order to draw attention to them in every area of town, just so all spies of the Council would not have any idea of the exact location of Spike. They would know now that holding Spike would be a way to be in power.   
  
"The room is swimming," Xander groaned.  
  
"You're a lightweight," Melinda remarked, not sounding any more sober than Xander.  
  
Xander had a black eye and neither one of them really wanted to start a fight anymore.  
  
"Wesley said that we are supposed to go find our own hotel room," Melinda said lurching to one side as if her seat suddenly had moved.  
  
Xander looked at her with his one good eye.  
  
"Are you taking advantage of me?"  
  
Melinda smiled sweetly, if not completely dreamily, "You're married to an ex-vengeance demon.  
  
"Yep, got a lovely little demon, did you know you were sixteen?"  
  
Melinda seemed to be attempting to remember.  
  
"Thass illegal." Xander hissed as he closed one eye to reach out and grab the top of a centerpiece, which just happened to be the flame to a candle.  
  
"Even here?" Melinda said blinking, clearly thinking she was in the magical land of Oz or something.  
  
Xander nodded solemnly and got up, extending a hand to her. She took it in silence and they went out of the bar.   
  
Melinda leaned into him as they walked down the street looking for a cab.   
  
"You get the floor big guy."  
  
*** 


	10. Taking On Torture

***************  
Taking On Torture  
***************  
  
  
"Take him to the interim room," Giles told Angel. Angel nodded and picked up the fallen form of Travers. The interim room was a smaller room where Holden would give up his control.  
  
Wilson came up next to Giles, "There are some people who are opposed. They feel that perhaps we are taking things too far. There is a large group who sees your coup as temporary."  
  
Giles looked at Buffy who was sitting next to Willow. He heard the undertones in Wilson's voice. Slayers were fleeting. After a few years they figured that both Buffy and Melinda would be gone. The rebels wouldn't have indefinite control if they couldn't have slayers on their side.  
  
Giles' determination returned, "Well they'll just have to see about that."  
  
Wilson smiled a wild grin, "That is what I like to hear. Daddy Wyndham is backing us. That is why we are getting full backing from older members of the group. We need Wesley back soon or else we're going to have more questions than we can answer."  
  
Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He wants to discuss things with Wesley?"  
  
Wilson nodded, "When is he coming back?"  
  
Giles shook his head, "No, Wesley said that he would bring Spike back after this is over. Spike is weak and they've decided that he is still a liability for a few more days.  
  
Wilson shook his head, "I don't know. We have the Wicca faction, because they adore Tara. Their leader was a good friend of Tara's grandmother. Those witches would follow Tara into hell, they trust her. However we need Wesley to be here."  
  
Giles looked at him, "I can't get into contact with him."  
  
Wilson backed away. No one messed with the Ripper.  
  
******  
  
Buffy was scared. She didn't want to do this alone. She had gotten used to Spike in the shadows ready to back her up. He was her strength, her silent partner that was her strength.  
  
She touched her belly, she knew that nothing was wrong. Moreover she knew that somewhere Spike was safe. He was in pain, but he was safe.  
  
She didn't want to get up until his hand helped her up, but she had to. She had to make the world safe.  
  
Buffy rose, still a bit shaky. She went over to where Giles stood.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles shook his head, "You can just rest. We need to get some answers."  
  
"No," Buffy said defiantly, "I am part of this. You can't just go into another room and pretend that I'm a non-participant."  
  
"Buffy it isn't going to be pretty," Giles said gently.  
  
"What he's human so I am supposed to turn my back? I am supposed to pretend that he didn't do things to me and my family?"  
  
Willow came and stood next to her, "We are part of this. We're adults now. We're more mature and we think that we can help. You can't just think that you need to shelter us anymore. This expedition will be more successful if we're all in it together."  
  
Giles looked at the two of them. They had come a long way from the wayward children that he had found so many years ago in the library of Sunnydale High.  
  
"See this," Buffy said pointing to her face and then Willow's, "This is resolve face. This can't be anything worse than we've faced before."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and considered, "Well in a way it is. This is a human and we will inflict some pain on him. Angel and I know how to press his buttons. Will you still look at us the same?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "We grew up with the idiot box."  
  
Giles tried not to smile, "I don't get a vote on this do I?"  
  
"Do you ever?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
Angel came to the door. He had of course heard all of the exchange, vampire hearing is definitely that of a voyeur.   
  
Angel nodded to Buffy, "I'll take her. You refine some techniques with Willow. She should be able to pull off some nice mind bending things. I remember Dru knew some great ones."  
  
Giles shot Angel a look of death. There was no love lost between the pair. However Giles knew that buried inside of Angel's head was a very knowledgeable idea of how to coerce a person into telling. That was the sole reason that Giles was putting up with him.  
  
****  
  
Buffy sat in the corner while Angel began.  
  
Holden surveyed the pair.  
  
"So this is your intimidation?" he asked, nonplussed, "The pregnant bint and the mopey vampire?'  
  
Angel gave him a smile that was eerily Angelus, "Cliff, Cliff, the mouth on you. You should try some decorum. The nicer you are the nicer we are."  
  
Holden raised an eyebrow and looked at Buffy, "Wow, he sounds evil. Did you sleep him again."  
  
Buffy looked innocent, "Isn't that all I do. I'm the whore of the underworld."  
  
Angel hit him in the gut.  
  
"What did I tell you about hurting the lady's feelings?"  
  
"She said it not me," Holden muttered.  
  
Buffy got up rather gracefully, considering her girth. She came and stood in front of him. She put her hands on the arm rests and leaned in. She didn't fear him. She feared no man.  
  
"Have you ever killed anything. A fly, a gnat, a vampire?"  
  
Her voice was very soft, it made Holden's skin crawl. Buffy ran her fingers over his.  
  
"No," he admitted, "But I never fucked one either."  
  
There was a crack as Buffy bent back the man's finger, "I think that perhaps everyone is very aware that I made love to two vampires. The first awareness would be something in the arena of a big bad vampire trying to end the world. The second awareness would be the fact that I am pregnant."  
  
Buffy thought about that for a moment.  
  
"Well maybe that wouldn't be an awareness of me sleeping with a vampire, but the fact remains that you're getting a little redundant."  
  
"Ready for phase two?" Holden asked non-plussed, "Lets talk about your father complex."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Isn't this just an extension of part one. Let's see I date older men. Therefore they are stand ins for my father. I can do pop psyc, I had a great teacher until she was killed by one of her own demon-y creatures."  
  
Holden smiled, "No that isn't what I am talking about. I am talking about the fact that your surrogate father will be condemned to death or worse once all of this is found out. The council doesn't stand for things like this."  
  
Buffy giggled, then she began to laugh so hard that she had to move away. She attempted to cover her mouth as she looked up at Angel guiltily.  
  
"I'm not good at this am I," she asked while attempting to be sober, "I mean he's just so funny I can't help myself. He still thinks that he has some type of control."  
  
Angel smiled, but there was something very scary about her laughing. While he would never compare her to Drusilla, his deranged childe was in his mind as he watched Buffy. It wasn't the torture that was similar in both women, it was their loyalty. Both of them held steadfast in their faith in Spike. They would do anything for him.  
  
Buffy leaned in again. She had found a rationale. This creature in front of her was more dangerous than a whole pack of wild demons. He had a soul, but it was dark. She could smell the grossness on it.  
  
"The council doesn't have any choice but to accept my Watcher and my rules. They are helpless. I'm not a rouge Slayer and he is not a rouge Watcher. We are the new order and you will respect us."  
  
Buffy nodded to Angel and then she left the room. At the door she turned around again.  
  
"You may not respect us now, but you will, we will make you by any means possible," she told him and left the room.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Okay this is all new. I have just written this because everyone is enjoying the council gets its cupuppance. I am happy to oblige those who enjoy this story. To tell you the truth the original was a bit on the weak side when it came to resolution. Since I'm taking a little bit of a cue from you guys is there anything more that you would like to see in the fall of the council? Is there a moment that you are looking for (besides Buffy's reaction to Spike's condition and the reason why?) Just let me know and review. I like reviews. 


	11. The Unorthodox

The Unorthodox  
  
"You're right Giles I am no good at this, what else can I do?" Buffy asked with a sigh.  
  
Giles didn't tell her that he had been listening and he thought that she was an excellent partner in the whole scheme.  
  
Giles nodded, "I need you to talk to some people. Just tell them what is going on. I've got a couple of rooms of high level watchers who need to be bound to us. Take Tara and go see what you can do."  
  
Giles handed her the orb of Galia and Buffy smiled.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Buffy began to walk away. Then she turned back.  
  
"Giles where is Spike," Buffy whispered, afraid to know the truth.  
  
Giles smiled, "He's safe Buffy."  
  
"Where Giles," Buffy asked a little less pliantly.  
  
Giles adjusted his glasses. He had made the promise to Spike that Wesley had. The vampire had his pride. The vampire would probably drown in his pride. However there was no reason to rile a very pregnant Buffy and that is the root of why Spike didn't want to come back immediately. Buffy had enough to deal with. Giles and Wesley had agreed to this.  
  
"He's safe," Giles told her again.  
  
"Giles I came here for him and he's within a mile of me and I don't get to see him, its killing me."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"But.." Buffy began and never finished. Giles crossed over to her and he put his hand on the sphere that Buffy held.  
  
"Always have you been a daughter, now you are a partner. All that I have done in recent years is for you. You will live and you will be happy as long as there is breath in my body. I will do what I can to make you strong as long as you put your trust in me."  
  
Buffy was thunderstruck by the devotion in his voice. She nodded and the gold in the sphere went up into his arm. Giles relased the sphere and nodded.   
  
"Go now Buffy. I will do what needs to be done. You go do what you can," Giles said turning away from her.  
  
Buffy looked at her watcher who was the binding force of the sphere. They pledged their loyalty to him. That man had just given her equal rights. He had given her half of everything that he received. She was in awe.  
  
However she also had to do something that she hated to do.   
  
She had to not question and she had to give over the control of the situation to her watcher. Her watcher was there to look out for her. There was quite a bond between this watcher with his unorthodox past and with the very unique slayer.   
  
Buffy sighed and walked down the hall. She attempted to trust the bond.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy left and Giles turned to Willow, "This may not be pretty, but Willow we need you."  
  
Willow looked at him and didn't say a word. She entered the room and Giles closed the door behind them. The three began to get the information that they needed out of Holden.  
  
****  
  
At first the information came in drips. It was just a little bit here and a little bit there.  
  
It took twenty hours of private sessions with Angel, Willow and Giles before Holden broke.   
  
Buffy was in the room just in time to hear his confession.  
  
"It's the baby."  
  
"My baby?" Buffy said coldly.  
  
"Yes we took him to make sure that he wouldn't protect the baby."  
  
Buffy took a step forward, but Giles shook his head.  
  
"The baby is the key. She's a child unlike any other child. We couldn't find any prophecies, but this child should be under the control of the council. "  
  
This time Angel was holding Buffy back, at Giles request.  
  
"We couldn't hurt the vampire without killing the baby and the mother. So we were to keep him out of sight. We kept him incapacitated by breaking his legs daily and not giving him blood. We figured that once the baby was born he wouldn't be needed anymore. Then we could kill him once the baby was born."  
  
Willow was needed to sedate Buffy. Buffy slipped to the floor and Angel took her and put her in a chair.  
  
"We would have killed her once the baby was born and it would have been ours.  
  
Giles looked at his sleeping girl and he knew that he came very close to loosing her.  
  
And once again they underestimated her.  
  
He had then made a derogatory remark about Buffy's taste in men and once again Giles had hit him. Holden passed out.  
  
***  
  
Willow looked at the figure of Holden. She spoke lightly to Giles about what she saw in Holden' head. Buffy sat in a chair with Angel rubbing her feet. Most of the members of the council had been sworn into exile. Three pledged allegiance to the rebels. One was a friend of the Hayden family. One was more interested in The Wyndam-Price money over anything else. One just hated Holden.   
  
***  
  
"Where is Wesley?" she asked impatiently. She had waited three days for Spike.  
  
Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"He'll be here soon. We wanted to give Spike a few days for safety's sake so that we could take control without putting him in trouble anymore."  
  
They had spent two days in the headquarters. Giles had spent most of the day gathering information and meeting with the wiccas and different groups of Watchers. There were some very unhappy, but Buffy was by his side. That made most of the difference. Buffy was the legendary slayer. She was a pulling power. She was brash and the council abhorred her methods. However she had managed to do many things that other slayers could not.   
  
With the slayer by his side Giles was looked to lead and Buffy was looked to as a consult. The traditions of the council were being shook to their core, and it was hard.  
  
But Buffy and Giles had worked so long together that they found that their relationship of watcher and slayer lead to a good partnership. The challenge that that they had undertaken was extensive, but Giles had the know-how and Buffy had the practical knowledge.  
  
However knowing Spike was safe was no longer enough. She couldn't work enough hours to make her content enough to be without him.  
  
"He'll be here at nightfall. Wesley thought it best."  
  
Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
She held her belly and sat. she waited for the sun to go down.  
  
*** 


	12. My Slayer's Keeper

My Slayer's Keeper  
  
***  
  
"So this is great, we've seen almost every museum and all the sights of London. At the expense of the council while everyone else has to work."  
  
"We lead a great life," Xander sighed.  
  
They had gone all over London during the day and patrolled at night. London was a fairly dull city, underworld wise. They had killed seven vampires and had been accosted four times by Council thugs. They had done their job well, and they had also seen most of the city.  
  
Their relationship was platonic, but they had formed a bond. She was Dawn's age and Xander knew that he loved Anya. However he had always had a weakness for Slayers. He had loved three. Buffy for her brilliance and for her spunk, the sheer determination that would never let her fail. Faith for the deep down lost child that he saw in her. Now Melinda, because she never stopped amazing him. He would always love them, but his heart lay with another woman and she waited across the ocean.  
  
Xander looked at Melinda.  
  
"Well we're going back to the mundane," Xander sighed, "After storming the gates of the council and taking over and playing hide and seek and stuff."  
  
"You sound disappointed."  
  
"Well life has become slow lately. Closed the hell mouth and all. No more bug people or huge snakes. It's just kind of boring."  
  
"You're a thrill seeker, Harris."  
  
Xander smiled, "Well you get used to living at ten, its hard to go back to three."  
  
"That's why you like Anya, having an ex-demon around turns it up to a four or five."  
  
"Yeah, but at least there's no more worry about those I love dying."  
  
"Retirement not that much fun?"  
  
Xander could hear the fear in Melinda's voice and he kicked himself. This girl was just beginning a life that wasn't expected to last over five years.  
  
"Hey jailbait," Xander said putting an arm around her shoulders, "Do an old man a favor give me a call when you need help. Hell give me a call when you are bored."  
  
"You're an action junkie," she mocked. Underneath the joke she was saying thank you. She was scared of being alone after seeing what could be accomplished with others.  
  
"Once a Scooby, always a Scooby. That is what I always say."  
  
"Well you are the first. I guess you get to write the doctrine."  
  
"Nah, I'm just a groupie."  
  
Melinda kissed him on the cheek impulsively, "Thank you I'll take you up on that."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Xander would fight as hard as he could not to let another Slayer die.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Angel stood in the shadows watching her look at the sunset. She was beautiful.  
  
She felt him and turned.  
  
"I've come to say good-bye."  
  
Buffy nodded. Though he had accepted her relationship with Spike he would not want to be there when Spike came back. The last time he had been badly injured Angel had been around Spike's girl things had gone badly. It was better for stress levels if Spike was presently unaware of Angel.  
  
"I'm leaving at sunset."  
  
He always leaves. That was Angel.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Angel nodded. He wished it had been him. Somehow he knew that this was the better path. However it was hard for him to understand all that happened. He turned away from her.  
  
She wasn't his anymore.  
  
***  
  
The sun set an everyone cleared away from Buffy. She had grown increasingly antsy and had the tendency to snap at people.   
  
The door opened at Buffy knew. She turned slowly. He stood there. Buffy didn't notice the cane at his side or his limp as he entered the room. All that Buffy noticed was that he was there.  
  
Spike saw her standing before the window. She wore all black. Silky black flowed around her. Her skin had been sensitive since the pregnancy. She only liked the softest of materials. Spike thought it was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen.  
  
They weren't the couple that runs towards each other as the music swells. They stood there and simply breathed in the scent of each other.  
  
Buffy walked over to him.  
  
Spike looked and touched her hair, "How's Bite Sized?"  
  
"She was missing her daddy."  
  
He pulled her to his chest. He needed her badly. It was primal. He kissed her and he wasn't going to let go until she knew that she was his and that it hadn't been a dream. This was the woman he had changed for, she was the reason that he wanted to exist.  
  
***  
  
In the glow of the aftermath Buffy curled up against him. They cuddled on the floor of the library.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes love."  
  
"Do you miss London?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "It's been awhile. Why?"  
  
"Well Giles is going to need some help. I was wondering if you wanted to stay here. There is a new council to build. He kind of needs me. Dawn would stay in Sunnydale for the rest of her senior year and then come here. I can't really travel with the baby."  
  
"And what would I do?"  
  
"Run amok in London?"  
  
Spike laughed, "I guess we'll find somethin.' I could start writing poetry again."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, knowing his poetry had not improved in his many years on earth. However she chose not to make fun of him, it wasn't the moment.  
  
"So you don't mind the three of us starting our lives here."  
  
"I started my life and my unlife here. It's only fitting."  
  
Buffy smiled and curled up against him. 


	13. Laura Joyce Summers

Laura Joyce Summers  
  
  
A/n: Final Chapter of Part Two (Betcha thought I was already done eh? Well the third part is well...something else. Do me a huge favor. REVIEW let me know if you are still reading this and if you like this and your hopes desires. PLEASE!!)  
  
***  
Everyone stood around Buffy's bed looking at the tiny creature. Nine months ago she had been prepared to die. Now she was one of the elemental figures of the Council that had ran her life, she had a man who would never leave her and she had created life with one who had been her enemy. Xander and Dawn had flown in two days ago in preparation for the birth. Willow and Tara had never left.  
  
"Ooh look at the little head," Willow said in admiration.  
  
"Look at the fingers," Tara cooed.  
  
"And no fangs," Xander said appreciatively.  
  
"You're so funny Harris," Spike said with as much of a growl as a proud father could. He had secretly been scared that perhaps there would be vampire taint on the child. He didn't want to be the reason that he child was less than perfect.   
  
"Well let's hope she gets her mother's sense of humor," Xander mocked, "And fashion sense."  
  
Tara and Willow looked down at the little child. Tara was leaving in two days to go to help Melinda. Melinda needed a familiar face. Xander had convinced Tara to go and be with her for awhile. Tara was ordained by the Council, under the head of Giles to go and be an aid. Wilson was her Watcher and Tara was her Council Wicca. She had broken up with Willow. They had asked to have privacy over their break up and they had been given it. Willow was throwing herself into studies at the Council resources. Willow was strong, she was refining her techniques.  
  
Dawn was looking forward to moving to England to be with Buffy. She had never really fit in at school and she was tired of living with Xander and Anya. They were wonderful but Sunnydale wasn't home without Buffy. Besides English men were hot.  
  
Giles, leader of the Council of Watchers, had finally found his element. As a young man he had always been uneasy due to the archaic way that the council was run. He had fought tooth and nail to change some things. It was hard, but Giles felt very comfortable. Buffy was his right hand. He couldn't do what he had done without his surrogate daughter. Slayers now were paid and, in the tradition of Buffy, the program of Slayers were being altered. The many girls who were training were given a more rounded education, one that included being taught how to be a little spunkier and inventive.   
  
Spike was the proprietor of a bar. He had turned down a job working at the council. As much as he was on the side of the Slayer, he couldn't see turning against everything that he was and getting an official post. It was a bit much. So he simply created his own bar, a dark and dusty place that accepted all kinds. It was a dive, but it was loved. The bar had character. He also was amazed everyday by Buffy and their child.  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy, "Why don't you guys let Buffy and Bite Size get some rest."  
  
The Scoobies were reluctant, but they filed out.  
  
Spike stayed and sat next to his girls. He watched them, expecting it to disappear in a second.  
  
Then in walked the one thing that could dampen his mood.  
  
"Hey peaches," Spike growled.   
  
Buffy looked up and held Laura closer. Spike had never learned of Angel's role to her lately. She didn't really want him to know. She was scared that Angel was here to ruin something perfect on this day. This was supposed to be a glorious day.  
  
Angel walked wordlessly into the room and he was quickly followed by the little warlock that had made it all possible.   
  
Spike had the very strong urge to hug the little man and punch out the other vampire.  
  
Instead he put his hand on the baby's head.  
  
The Warlock walked up to the baby and looked down. Buffy held her baby closer.  
  
The warlock sighed, "Well she's a beauty."  
  
"And you are here because?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well there are some things that you need to know."  
  
"No," Buffy said weakly. She feared the worst. What else could it mean to have such a child.   
  
"That is great, what is the gelled wonder doing here."  
  
"He came with me."  
  
"Male escort part of your resume now?"  
  
Angel was non committal, "He asked me to come and I am here."  
  
Buffy and Spike knew that he was omitting quite a bit so they turned back to the warlock.  
  
"Start talking," Spike growled.  
  
"Well there are some things that were wrong before. The Powers can't make anyone do anything. They can only give the opportunity. Well you Ms. Summers are adamantly defiant of anyone else's powers."  
  
Spike gave Buffy a look of utmost appreciation.  
  
"Ms. Summers you refuse to die. You choose the way that you live and love. The Powers didn't expect Angel. Your love defied all the rules. It could never really be. There were too many reason why not, he was supposed to be your partner, not your lover."  
  
Spike's smile faded and he once again contemplated throwing Angel out the window.  
  
"Angel's duty was to be your protector. He was supposed to facilitate your relationship with William. However you were very lost and Angel's comfort extended to a relationship of love. You two threw everything into a dither. When finally William came, the only one who could match Buffy, Buffy was already too entrenched in Angel. One relationship with a vampire that turned badly had turned Buffy against loving vampires. It took years to get you two to realize your feelings. The rather nice side effect is that you two bonded and became friends. You two have a deeper relationship than was every expected."  
  
"If you don't tell me why you are reminding me of the past, and get to the part that we don't know then I'm going to reverse that little rescue that I did for you about a year ago."  
  
"The master's line is strong. Darla, Angel, Drusilla, William, all master vampires. The blood of the master is passed down, into each one. Now it is passed into this child."  
  
"No," Buffy said defiantly, "This baby is human. Sunlight and all."  
  
"Yes Ms. Summers, she is human. But she's more than that. William didn't return to his old self when he became human in those moments. He was vampire form made human. This child is the descendant of the Master, she is the reborn soul of her father. She is also the essence of the Slayer."  
  
"She's my soul?" Spike asked hoarsely. His heart was tied to Buffy, that is why he chose not to kill the innocent. Now he had more reason than ever to fight the nature of the beast. Everyday his soul would be sitting before him. His soul was a bit of a wussy soul, but he could teach the little girl to be a bit tougher. She did have the essence of the Slayer to work with.  
  
"Yes William. Now you see why it would not have worked had Angel been given the chance. His soul is tainted. He was, well let's just say his soul isn't worth much. He pays now for mistakes made as a human and as a vampire. He has only half a soul because the soul is not his. That is why he is in limbo, until he pays his price. None of the other of the Master's line is any more likely. Darla was a whore her past is as jaded as Liam's and Drusilla is insane, her mortal soul was driven from her before she was ever turned. They would never have been able to create a child that is this beautiful.  
  
" Now William's soul contains the greatest power to love. He retained the ability to love even through the possession. This created a vampire who was stronger than any other. This created a vampire that fought with passion."  
  
Buffy grimaced, "No, my child will not be another tool of the fates. She will not be some destined creature. I gave my entire life. I will not give my daughter that life."  
  
"Ms. Summers I assure you that things will be a little different with her. She will be raised by a loving family who knows of her calling. She is not alone, that provision has been made."  
  
Buffy was seething.  
  
"So are you done?" Spike asked coldly, "My girls are tired."  
  
The Warlock shook his head and looked down at Laura.  
  
"Well little girl you've only got one more thing to do today."  
  
"And what is that."  
  
"Well you two have kind of altered the plan. The wishes that you made are good, but there are consequences. Your wishes put things right, but there is a negative problem with the way that you two worded it. Buffy you will have your normality and love that will stay. Your daughter will live with you and have a normal life. You will always have love. However she has a destiny to perform. You two now are her teachers, there to watch over her. However her parents, her protectors, will die when she reaches her destiny."  
  
"Excuse me," Spike interrupted, "That was plural. "  
  
"Yeah that is the kicker. Since Buffy asked for love to stay it will stay with her into death."  
  
Spike looked up at Buffy with wonder. When she had died in the first place he had been devastated. He couldn't imagine not living with her in his life.   
  
"You will never live without her. When she dies you will go with her. You will be by her side always. I cannot control things like the fact that she will never age, due to her death three years ago. I cannot control your wishes, but I can assure her safety. your daughter is something more than normal. Therefore she is to have the three of you as…"  
  
"No," Spike growled, "I will not share my child with him."  
  
"I gave you that baby," the warlock leaned into him, "I gave you everything you ever wanted in your breathing and un-dead life. You will listen. You need him. The champion of your child."  
  
"What happens if he looses his soul again, then he'll just come and kill off the baby and Buffy, then apparently I will die too."  
  
"He will not loose his soul. This has to happen or else things will go very badly. He will have no contact with your child until you die."  
  
Spike growled, but Buffy reached out her hand.  
  
"Spike," she said looking up at him. She was torn. She was going to have a few years of wonderfulness. Then she was going to abandon this beautiful child. She was going to die and bring Spike with her. She had to know that as the consequences of her wish was being allowed, that the child would still have someone there for her.  
  
Spike growled.  
  
"Please," she asked.  
  
Spike said nothing, but stepped back. The Warlock began to chant. He held the child and stood before each of the people in the room.  
  
'Slayer, mother, Protector, this is your body. Do you swear to watch this child for the rest of your days and provide that no harm comes to her. Do you swear to help her to be all that she can, to teach her all that you know?"  
  
Buffy bit her lip and nodded, "I do."  
  
"Vampire, father, Advocate, this is your soul. Do you swear to see her though all of her trials. Do you swear to cleave to this child and give her all of the understanding that you possess."  
  
Spike put his anger aside for his child's sake and said softly, "I do."  
  
"Of both and neither, Guardian, this is your blood. Do you promise to be her hope when she has no where else to turn. Do you promise to be the answer to her need."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and nodded. He couldn't be the father, but he would be everything else for her.  
  
"I do."  
  
"I bind you to this child. I bind your lives to this child." 


End file.
